User blog:Mr. Bambu/MLP Feat- Rainbowdash Dodges Some Lightning
Foreword Before we start I'd like to state that I am not an MLP fan. At all. I dislike it profusely. Buuuut this feat needs calc'd, since I disagree largely with what we have right now and with what VSBW has. Dodging lightning? Great feat. Good basis. Solid. This is my first time trying to calc speed based off of things like singular frames, so forgive me. I have literally almost no tools to do this with. I'm using the computer's calculator and a frame dissection thing. Anyways. Calc. The Premise Here we see Rainbow Dash dodge lightning at point blank range. Using this, we can get a pretty good understanding of her speed- and I do consider it reaction and movement speed purely because she manages to act on this INSTANTLY. I do not consider it a feat of aim dodging due to range and the surprised look on her face when it happens (pretty much cementing the idea that she wasn't expecting an attack). The assumptions are as follows: 1. The Lightning shown moves at the same speed of typical lightning, gained from our own lightning calculations page (Mach 1294). 2. Rainbow Dash performed a reaction and action feat here, meaning she responded to the threat and moved fast enough to account for it. 3. A Pony's body is roughly 3'5 to 3'7 feet long (based on this). The Calc The clip lasts for roughly 7.5 seconds and consists of 81 frames. Therefore, 10.8 frames = 1 second. Furthermore, if spoken about in milliseconds, each frame is equivalent to 93 milliseconds (or less, as time could well be consumed in less than that barrier). Rainbow Dash moves 1 frame before Lightning is even visible. This is converted into 93 milliseconds (92.59). Keep in mind that this is the BASE LEVEL and it could be faster. With that in mind, we will use the following low-ends and high-ends: Rainbow Dash moved an unknown amount to the side in this calc; it was a small amount. We will assume two feet as a standard enough distance to remain completely unharmed by its trajectory. Here are the following low-ends and high-ends. Low End: .31 meters (one foot) Mid End: .61 meters (two feet) High End: 1.22 meters (four feet) The speed of lightning is the standard- 443,842 m/s The lightning originated from a cloud roughly five feet (1.5 meters) from Rainbow Dash. Using our current calculation for lightning dodging, we get the following: Low End: .31 meters moved x 443,842 / 1.5 meters lightning travelled = 91,727 (Mach 267, Massively Hypersonic) Mid End: .61 meters moved x 443,842 m/s of lightning / 1.5 meters lightning travelled= 180,496 (Mach 526, Massively Hypersonic) High End: 1.22 meters moved x 443,842 m/s of lightning / 1.5 meters lightning travelled = 360,992 (Mach 1053, Massively Hypersonic+) Not bad! Tallies Rainbow Dash Dodges Lightning Low-End: Massively Hypersonic (Mach 267) Rainbow Dash Dodges Lightning Mid-End: Massively Hypersonic (Mach 526) Rainbow Dash Dodges Lightning High-End: Massively Hypersonic+ (Mach 1053) Note that this could have potentially gone awry as I am no Calc person, so feel free to scrutinize. However, this does grant some amount of basis for her speed on this wiki. Personally, I suggest the Mid-End for use, as she doesn't move an incredible amount- so even though this is an EXTREMELY CASUAL action on her part, I still suggest the placement of Massively Hypersonic for her and most characters of the verse for now. I say that most characters scale to this because although they are inferior, they are not so much inferior that they do not place within Massively Hypersonic with her (meaning they are not hundreds of times the speed of sound slower than her). Category:My Little Pony Category:Blog posts